finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hypno Crown
.]] The '''Hypno Crown' (ヒュプノクラウン Hyupunokuraun) , also known as Coronet, is a recurring piece of equipment in the Final Fantasy series. It has various effects depending on the game. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Hypno Crown is a helmet that provides 7 Defense, 16 Magic Defense, 6% Evasion, 17% Magic Evasion, and +5 Intelligence, as well as preventing Pig, Mini, and Toad. Final Fantasy V ''.]] The Coronet, renamed as the Hypno Crown in the GBA version, is headgear that can be equipped by the party and improves the effectiveness rate of Control. It provides +5 Defense and Magic Evasion, +1 Magic, and +4 Evasion. It can only be found in Drakenvale. With Hypno Crown equipped the player has 75% chance of controlling the target, opposed to the rate of 40% without the Hypno Crown. Final Fantasy VI The Hypno Crown, previously known as Coronet, can be equipped by Relm in order to improve the rate of Control. It provides +23 Defense and Magic Defense, +2 Speed, and +4 Magic. One can be found in Kefka's Tower, and more can only be obtained through betting Red Caps in the Colosseum. The chance to successfully control an enemy is calculated as follows: :If (Controller's level * 256) / Target's level > 0..255[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/562865-final-fantasy-vi/faqs/13573 ''Final Fantasy VI Algorithms FAQ by Terii Senshi] the player successfully controls the enemy. If Hypno Crown is equipped, the chance chances to: :If (Controller's level * 256) / (Target's level * 170 / 256) > 0..255[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/562865-final-fantasy-vi/faqs/13573 Final Fantasy VI Algorithms FAQ by Terii Senshi] ''Final Fantasy VII The Hypnocrown is an accessory that can be found in a chest in the cave in the Forgotten Capital. It allows the wearer to Manipulate enemies 100% of the time, as long as the target is susceptible to Manipulate. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Hypno Crown is an accessory in ''Crisis Core that raises the player's Magic stat by 20. It can be bought from Gongaga Trading for 8,000 gil and found during missions. When used during Materia Fusion three add MAG+1. ''Final Fantasy VIII The Hypno Crown is a GF item item that teaches Mag+40% to any Guardian Force. It can be bought from Esthar Pet Shop with Tonberry's Familiar ability, and is a rare drop from Malboro. It can be also obtained by refining 10 Spr-J Scrolls into 1 Hypno Crown. The Hypno Crown can then be refined into 10 Aura Stones, or 10 Hypno Crowns for 1 Royal Crown. Final Fantasy IX The Coronet provides +1 Defense, +35 Magic Defense, and makes the wearer immune to wind damage. It teaches the abilities Man Eater and Return Magic. Coronet can be bought from Daguerreo for 4,400 gil and can be equipped by all characters except Steiner and Freya. Final Fantasy X-2 The Hypno Crown accessory raises Magic and Magic Defense by 20 points, and can be acquired by bribing Behemoth or Flan Blanco, stealing from an Oversouled Flan Blanco, or by finding it on the Mi'ihen Highroad during Chapter 3. Final Fantasy XII The Hypnocrown is a high-level hat that can be equipped after obtaining the Mystic Armor 8 license. It provides +44 Magick Resist, +2 Strength, and +7 Magick Power. It can be purchased from Archades and Balfonheim for 8,100 gil. In the game's ''Zodiac Job System version Hypno Crown can be worn by a White Mage, Red Mage, Black Mage and Mononofu. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy The Hypnocrown is a level 85 hairpin which lowers HP by 272, but raises Bravery by 326. Furthermore, it boosts Bravery recovery by 75%. It can be traded at the shop for 13,610 gil, a Cat-Ear Hood, four Holystones and a Healing Shard. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy'' References Category:Accessories Category:Armor